1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical panel that stores data in pixels provided in association with intersections of a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scanning lines, a driving circuit and a driving method for driving the electro-optical panel, and an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical panel and the driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Active matrix liquid crystal panels are one type of liquid crystal panels using liquid crystal as electro-optical materials. Liquid crystal panels of this type include a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines, and also include pixels arranged in association with intersections of the data lines and the scanning lines in a matrix.
Furthermore, a technology, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-207453 (e.g., FIGS. 22 and 24), for providing static random access memories (SRAMs) in pixels in order to reduce power consumption is also publicly known.
FIG. 17 shows the structure of a pixel. The pixel can include a liquid crystal capacitor LC, transistors Tr1 to Tr3, and an inverter composed of transistors Tr4 and Tr5. With this circuit structure, an electric charge corresponding to 1-bit image data is stored in the liquid crystal capacitor LC. Then, the electric charge stored in the liquid crystal capacitor LC is rewritten at predetermined intervals. More specifically, the electric charge is rewritten by setting the transistor Tr1 to the off state and by changing the states of the-transistors Tr2 and Tr3 as follows: Tr2=off and Tr3=off→Tr2=off and Tr3 on→Tr2=off and Tr3=off.
At a period for holding the electric charge in the liquid crystal capacitor LC, the transistor Tr2 is set to the on state and the transistor Tr3 is set to the off state.
With this pixel structure, the polarity of a voltage applied to the liquid crystal can be inverted when the electric charge is rewritten, and the image data can be rewritten without using a data line 3. Thus, power consumption of the liquid crystal panel can be reduced.